


Ikan Paus, Venus, dan Supernova

by jeonjisomin



Series: Before I Fall [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hinata is lonely af, Hinata tries to deal with his shit, Loneliness, Post-Break Up, sasuke is kind of an asshole, whalien 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonjisomin/pseuds/jeonjisomin
Summary: Kau dan aku adalah bintang di angkasa. Seluruh alam semesta harus mendengar saat kita bertabrakan. Layaknya supernova.(or, sasuhina breaks up and Hinata tries to deal with her loneliness)





	Ikan Paus, Venus, dan Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> co-posted at fanfiction.net

~o0o~

Di tengah samudra yang luas sekali,

Seekor ikan paus bersuara nyaring nan pedih.

~o0o~

 

Pernah dengar tentang Ikan Paus 52? Ikan Paus 52 adalah seekor ikan paus yang belum teridentifikasi spesiesnya. Ikan paus ini mengeluarkan suara dengan frekuensi 52 hertz, jauh lebih tinggi dari spesies ikan paus manapun. Ikan paus ini adalah satu-satunya ikan paus yang terus-menerus mengeluarkan suara dalam frekuensi itu, para ahli bilang, ikan paus ini bisa jadi merupakan yang terakhir atau satu-satunya dari spesies nya. Ikan paus ini mendapatkan julukan ‘ikan paus paling kesepian di dunia’ karena ia terus menerus bernyanyi ditengah samudra tak berujung, mengeluarkan suaranya, memanggil-manggil temannya, tanpa pernah mendapat balasan.

Aku, sedikit banyak bisa mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh ikan paus itu. Tidak, bukan berarti aku hidup di tengah-tengah padang pasir sendirian. Hanya saja, aku merasa, aku mengerti sedikit banyak tentang rasa kesepian yang dialami oleh ikan paus itu. Aku punya teman, aku bukan seorang __hikikomori__  yang menutup diri dari dunia. Aku kenal banyak orang, hanya saja, aku hanya kenal mereka sebatas nama, kolega, partner kerja, atau teman. Aku tidak pernah memiliki apa yang orang-orang sebut sebagai ‘sahabat’. Sejauh yang kutau, aku selalu sendiri.

Aku membaca sedikit tentang __Whale 52__  beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan saat aku membacanya, aku langsung berpikir, “Aku bisa merasakan kesedihannya.”

Kau tahu, ‘kesepian’ bukan hanya tentang sendirian. Kesepian bukan hanya tentang kau, sendiri di tengah ruangan luas dalam jangka waktu tertentu, lalu kau merasa bosan dan menyebut keadaanmu ‘kesepian’.

Kesepian adalah ketika kau berada di ruangan terbuka, yang dipenuhi oleh banyak orang yang kau kenal, namun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang cukup peduli akan dirimu. Rasanya lebih menyakitkan ketika kau dikelilingi orang-orang yang kau kira peduli padamu, namun nyatanya tidak, daripada kau ditinggal sendirian di tengah ruang luas terbuka.

Hidupku terlihat normal-normal saja dari luar, sungguh. Aku punya teman, aku bersekolah dengan baik, tidak pernah berurusan dengan bully, aku bahkan pernah beberapa kali berkencan. Kalau kau melihat hidupku dari luarnya saja, kau akan menganggap aku hanyalah gadis kota biasa yang memiliki kehidupan normal.

Namun nyatanya, aku, tidak seperti itu.

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa. Kerjaanku dikantor yang menumpuk membuatku harus tinggal hingga tengah malam di kantor hari ini. Tidak berat, aku sudah terbiasa. Aku pulang menggunakan taxi malam ini, karena sudah malam dan bus angkutan umum kemungkinan besar sudah tidak beroperasi lagi malam-malam begini. Saat aku membuka pintu apartemenku, aku disambut dengan ruangan rapi yang gelap dan sepi. Tidak ada yang aneh, memang selalu seperti itu karena aku tinggal sendirian disini.

Aku menyalakan lampu, menutup pintu, dan melemparkan diriku ke sofa. Sesaat aku hanya berbaring disana menatap langit-langit ruang tamu dan menghela napas panjang. Hari ini melelahkan. Tidak, setiap hari adalah hari yang melelahkan untukku. Aku meraba pundakku yang kaku, dan memijatnya perlahan. Aku benar-benar butuh pijat.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku tetap pada posisi seperti itu dan tenggelam dalam pikiranku, namun lamunanku buyar ketika ponselku yang masih berada di dalam tasku berdering nyaring. Aku memaksa diriku untuk duduk dan mengambil ponselku dari dalam tas, dan langsung mengangkat panggilannya ketika kulihat tidak ada nama yang muncul di layar ponselku.

“Hai, uh, selamat malam.” Suara lelaki yang kudengar di seberang telepon terasa familiar, namun aku tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Mendengarkan suara si pemanggil yang sedikit ragu-ragu, aku mengernyitkan dahi, “Uh, ya, selamat malam. Dengan siapa saya berbicara?”

“Hinata, ini aku.”

“Siapa?” Aku merasa aku mengenal suaranya, namun aku tidak ingat siapa.

“Sasuke.”

Aku terhenyak sesaat. Tentu saja. Suaranya itu! Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan suaranya?

“Oh… hai Sasuke. Um, ada yang bisa kubantu?”

Aku mendengar Sasuke tertawa kecil karena gugup. Kebiasaannya tak pernah berubah. “Tidak, tidak, aku hanya… entahlah. Ini tanggal 30 Desember, dan aku teringat padamu. Kupikir mungkin aku bisa menelponmu dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, atau apalah.”

Aku buru-buru mengecek tanggal di ponselku, dan memang benar. Tertulis disana tanggal 30 Desember, jam 1.24 AM. Aku baru sadar kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku.

“Uh, yeah, terimakasih.” Kataku perlahan.

“Hey, aku tahu ini benar-benar __awkward,__ dengan aku tiba-tiba menelponmu seperti ini,” terdengar helaan nafas di seberang. “Aku hanya ingin memperbaiki-”

“Tidak ada yang perlu di perbaiki, Sasuke. Aku baik-baik saja, dan kau juga baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang rusak atau salah.” Aku memotong kalimatnya, aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apa yang akan ia katakan. Karena jika aku mendengarkannya, besar kemungkinan segala usahaku selama 4 bulan terakhir sirna sia-sia.

“Yeah, hanya saja aku… aku merasa bersalah dan-”

“Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah, tidak ada dari kita yang salah disini,” aku mengehala napas lelah, “dengar, apa kau sudah selesai bicara? Aku lelah, bos ku memberiku kerjaan tanpa ampun hari ini.”

“Oh, baiklah, kau bisa menutup telponnya, maaf karena sudah mengganggumu.” nada keraguan sangat terdengar dalam suaranya.

“Terimakasih.” dan seperti itu, aku menutup telponnya. Aku melemparkan ponselku ke sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mungkin guyuran air hangat bisa meringankan pikiranku sendiri.

Selesai mandi, aku mengganti lilitan handukku dengan piyama lalu berbaring di kasur dan mencoba memejamkan mata. Namun walaupun seluruh badanku terasa pegal dan letih, aku tidak bisa tidur. Pikiranku terus kembali pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu, dari dulu memang selalu membawa dampak besar bagiku. Lihat apa yang dilakukannya padaku. Membuatku tak bisa tidur hanya karena telponnya yang bahkan tidak bertahan selama satu menit. Oh, apa yang harus kulakukan?

Dulu, aku menganggap Sasuke adalah sebuah bintang. Sebenarnya, itu bukan hanya anggapanku saja, dia memang benar-benar seorang bintang. Tampan, menawan,populer. Kadang-kadang, aku merindukannya, Sasuke itu. Kadang aku merindukan senyumnya, tawanya, sial, aku bahkan merindukan bau parfumnya. Mungkin, aku seperti ini karena sudah terbiasa akan kehadirannya. Dan ketika ia tiba-tiba hilang, rasanya benar benar hampa.

Saat aku masih bersamanya, orang-orang terlihat peduli padaku. Teman-teman kantorku selalu bertanya “Bagaimana kabar mu? Sehat? Masih dengan Sasuke?”

Sasuke memang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Tampan, sopan, dia adalah… segalanya. Semua orang menyukainya. Semua orang kenal dan peduli padanya. Sedangkan aku, aku adalah kebalikannya. JikaSasuke adalah definisi dari ‘sempurna’, maka aku adalah definisi dari ‘biasa saja’.Teman-teman kantorku bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku sebelum aku mulai berkencan dengan Sasuke. Semenjak mereka tahu aku berkencan dengannya, tiba-tiba saja mereka menyapaku setiap pagi, menanyakan kabarku, bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja. Aku senang diperlakukan seperti itu, tentu saja. Tapi itu semua semata-mata hanya karena aku dan Sasuke sedang bersama.

Dan seperti yang bisa kalian tebak, ketika mereka tahu aku dan Sasuke sudah berpisah, mereka seperti tidak peduli lagi padaku. Menyedihkan.

Aku merasa kesepian, tentu saja, namun bukan karena Sasuke meninggalkanku (aku bisa mencari penggantinya dengan mudah),  tapi karena mereka yang tadinya kuanggap teman, juga ikut meninggalkanku begitu saja. Seakan-akan aku ini tidak ada. Awalnya, aku mencoba mendekati mereka lagi, teman-temanku, namun mereka tidak peduli padaku, pada usahaku. Akhirnya, perlahan-lahan, aku juga mulai tidak peduli pada mereka.

 

~o0o~

Fakta bahwa tidak peduli seberapa keras dia bersuara, tidak akan ada yang mau mendengarnya.

Membuatnya sadar dan perlahan-lahan menutup mulutnya.

~o0o~

 

-Satu tahun, delapan bulan, 3 hari sebelumnya-

“Hinata!”

Aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku, membuatku berbalik dan mencari  sumber suara.

“Hinata, kau cantik sekali.” Ares berjalan kearahku dengan tangan terbuka, siap menerimaku dalam pelukannya.

“Kau benar-benar tidak pandai membual.” Ucapku dengan senyum yang sangat lebar, lalu aku memeluknya.

“Aku tidak membual, sungguh.”

Aku hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Kami berada di sebuah pesta pernikahan salah satu rekan kerja kami. Sasuke, seperti biasa, tampil menawan hari ini. Tuxedo yang dipakainya membuat bahunya terlihat sangat bidang. Dasinya, secara mencurigakan, memiliki warna yang sama dengan gaun yang kukenakan, warna biru tua. Kami menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu disana. Kami menikmati jajanan yang ada, menyalami si mempelai wanita dan pria, berdansa, tertawa, kembali menikmati jajanan yang ada, dan begitu seterusnya hingga malam melelahkan itu berakhir.

Dibawah cahaya kandelir besar di tengah ruangan, ia nampak bersinar bagaikan bintang. Dibawah cahaya kandelir besar di tengah ruangan, kami, nampak seperti dua bintang yang terang benderang.

 

~o0o~

Kau dan aku, adalah bintang di angkasa.

Seluruh alam semesta harus mendengar saat kita bertabrakan.

Selayaknya __supernova.__

~o0o~

 

-Tiga bulan, dua puluh delapan hari sebelumnya-

“HInata-nee?”

Dari tempatku berada, aku bisa mendengar suara pelan dari arah pintu apartemenku yang teredam dinding.

“Hinata-nee, ini Sai.”

'Sai? Sai Uchiha? Sai adiknyaSasuke?’ pikirku. Mendengar namanya, aku memaksakan diri untuk bangun dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamarku.

Aku membuuka pintu kamarku perlahan, aku dapat melihat bocah laki-laki itu celingak-celinguk di depan pintu apartemenku. Ia terlihat sangat ragu, antara ingin masuk dan tidak. Tentu saja ia ragu. Apartemenku terlihat seperti rumah hantu, dengan seluruh lampu kumatikan dan kertas-kertas laporan bertebaran di meja dan sofa ruang tamu.

“Sai,” aku dapat mendengar suaraku sendiri yang serak, dan Sai yang mendengarnya, melompat terkejut, “masuk saja, nyalakan lampunya. Saklarnya ada di sebelah pintu.”

Walaupun cukup terkejut dan tidak yakin bahwa yang bicara barusan bukan hantu, Sai tetap masuk dan menyalakan lampu seperti yang ku pinta. Saat lampu dinyalakan, aku dapat melihat Bara membawa kantung plastik berawarna putih kecil di tangannya.

“Hinata-nee,” Sai menyapaku dengan ragu.

“Ada apa malam-malam begini kesini?” Ucapku tanpa basa-basi.

“Uh, ini,” Sai mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan kantung plastik yang ia bawa padaku. “titipan Sasuke-nii.”

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan mengambil bungkusan itu, “Kenapa kamu yang kesini bukan Sasuke?” Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

Sai mengangkat bahu, “Entahlah, Sasuke-nii tidak bilang apa-apa.”

“Baiklah, um, terimakasih,” Kataku. “Sasuke tidak bilang apa-apa lagi padamu?”

Bara hanya menggeleng. “Uh, sepertinya aku harus pulang, sudah larut.”

“Oh, iya, pulanglah. Hati-hati dijalan,” Sai berjalan keluar dan aku dapat melihatnya mengangguk sebagai respon kata-kataku barusan, “oh, Sai!” Aku buru buru menambahkan, “sampaikan salamku untuk Sasuke, ya.”

“Iya nee-san, pasti.”

Saat Sai sudah menghilang dari pandangan, aku menutup pintu dan menjatuhkan diriku ke sofa untuk membuka bungkusan plastik yang dibawa Sai. Saat kubuka, isinya adalah sebuah kotak dengan secarik kertas diatasnya. Kertas itu bertuliskan:

“Maaf aku tidak datang langsung padamu dan malah menyuruh Sai untuk mengantarkan ini padamu, ini adalah sebuah __peace offering__  dariku. Kuharap kita tetap berteman.

-Sasuke U.”

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, dan membuka kotak tersebut. Didalamnya terdapat sebuah kalung dengan rantai berwarna perak dan liontin berbentuk bunga tulip putih berlapis platina. Aku memandangi kalung itu sesaat. Tulip putih, permohonan maaf. Oh, betapa ingin aku menangis dan menelpon Sasuke, mengatakan bahwa aku memaafkannya, bahwa kami baik baik saja. Namun aku tidak bisa. Tidak setelah aku memberikan Sasuke seluruh hati dan jiwaku, dan ia melemparnya begitu saja.

Kalung itu mungkin adalah perhiasan terindah yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku. Aku menutup kotaknya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

 

~o0o~

Dan asteroid itu datang tanpa aba-aba, membelah ruang hampa.

Menabrak Venus yang tidak tahu apa-apa, merubah hidup planet itu selamanya.

~o0o~

 

Aku tidak sedih kehilangan Sasuke. Sungguh. Aku justru senang karena bedebah seperti dia telah pergi dari hidupku. Hanya saja, yang sangat kusayangkan, orang-orang disekitarku terlihat sangat-sangat terpengaruh oleh Sasuke. Yah, bukan salah mereka, dia memang menawan, tampan, pintar berbicara, pintar mencari teman, siapa yang tahan untuk menolaknya? Aku, contohnya, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Begitu juga dengan puluhan wanita lain yang dikencaninya.

Tidak bisa ku pungkiri, aku kesepian. Aku kesepian karena teman-temanku, atau yang dulu merupakan teman-temanku, ikut hilang bersama kepergian Sasuke. Aku kesepian karena tidak ada lagi rekan yang menepuk pundakku saat aku sukses melakukan sesuatu. Aku kesepian karena tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli padaku lagi.

__Oh, fuck that.__ Aku memang selalu sendiri. Sebelum Sasuke datang, aku selalu sendirian, dan aku bisa bertahan. Kenapa sekarang berbeda? Sejak dulu, memang hanya ada aku seorang. Mungkin, jika aku memberi waktu sedikit lebih lama pada diriku sendiri untuk melupakan dan memaafkan, aku akan baik-baik saja. Tentu, aku hanya perlu sedikit masa, aku akan baik-baik saja.

 

 

~o0o~

Oh, ikan paus yang kesepian, teruslah bernyanyi. Hingga lagu yang tidak mendapat jawaban ini, sampai pada esok hari.

~o0o~

-t a m a t-

**Author's Note:**

> aHAHAHAHAHA APAAN NEH GAJELAS :'v (anw did you guys see the BTS reference i did there? hm? hm? wink wonk)  
> -also, inspired by :  
> >Whalien 52 by BTS  
> >Paper Hearts by Tori Kelly


End file.
